<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missed each other by LoketMulroney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768543">Missed each other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoketMulroney/pseuds/LoketMulroney'>LoketMulroney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto SNS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:09:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoketMulroney/pseuds/LoketMulroney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Темари и Шикадай вернулись из поездки в Суну, Шикамару наслаждается воссоединением, хоть и жутко устал</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto SNS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missed each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>эпизод для ролевой по наруто в тви:<br/>https://twitter.com/goatglucose/status/1280905872865136648?s=19</p><p>Аушка от goatglucose и Cool_bowTie<br/>Идея фика и текст от LoketMulroney</p><p>Другие работы по этой аушке тут: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853692</p><p> </p><p>Предупреждение:<br/>Читатели, не знакомые с аушкой, скорее всего не поймут, о чем говорят Шикамару и Шикадай. Можно просто рассматривать это как воссоединение после разлуки.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Темари не смогла дождаться возвращения мужа с работы. Ее словно кто-то выключил. Так и не переодевшись с дороги, она мирно сопела на диване в гостиной, иногда хмурясь во сне. Уже привыкший не волноваться о тишине в позднее время Шикамару громко хлопнул входной дверью, но его любимая даже не шелохнулась. Он подошел к ней и нежно поцеловал в лоб. От касания его бородки она насупилась, но затем  расслабилась, и ему даже показалось, что она улыбается. Сначала советник хотел укрыть ее своим пальто, но понял, что за эту неделю прокурил его насквозь. Взяв со спинки дивана плед, он накинул его на Темари, улыбнулся, и вышел из гостиной.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Свет в комнате Шикадая еще горел, и Шикамару тихонько постучался к нему. Раздалось задумчивое “угу, заходи”, и он открыл дверь, стараясь зайти в комнату сына как можно тише. Тот лежал на кровати, закинув руки за голову, и при появлении отца лишь бросил в его сторону взгляд, так и не повернув головы. Шикамару молча сел на пол у кровати, на автомате достал сигареты, но затем убрал их, прикрыв уставшие глаза. Его тоже выключало, но он хотел хоть немного так посидеть...</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Движение матраса за спиной разбудило его через час или два. Шикадай сидел на краю кровати и смотрел на него, подперев щеку рукой. Мужчина потянулся, сочно зевая и сел чуть ровнее, понимая, что ребенок смотрит на него не просто так. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О чем хотел поговорить? — он размял плечи, похрустев шеей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я хотел спросить, сколько это уже длится, — вздохнул Шикадай,  — Точнее хотел спросить, сколько по времени все НАСТОЛЬКО плохо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сложно сказать… — Шикамару задумался.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Год? Два? Больше?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Он не сомневался, что сын спросил его именно об отношениях между двумя каге. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Безусловно, все это длилось уже слишком долго. Понять, с чего все началось, могли лишь эти двое, но он точно знал, что послужило усилителем этих чувств. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о похищении твоего дяди? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шикадай кивнул, закрывая глаза и плюхаясь на кровать, лежа теперь поперек нее. Было видно, что ему достаточно любопытно, чтобы стараться не уснуть, но и достаточно понятно, чтобы не спрашивать дальше. Отец и сын помолчали еще какое-то время. Шикамару встал, снова потянувшись и уже собирался уходить, когда тихий голос все же спросил его: “Значит все же чакра? Такая сильная связь?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Советник становился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Наверное — усмехнулся он, — они оба особенные, так что точно тебе сказать не смогу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ясно</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Спокойной ночи, — Шикамару взялся за ручку двери, обернувшись к сыну.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Спокойной ночи, па, — тот лишь поднял руку ненадолго, слабо ей помахав и опустив обратно, так и лежа поперек кровати. Советник бесшумно открыл дверь, и вышел из комнаты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Темари все так же спала. Шикамару еле слышно взял стул, поставил его напротив дивана задом наперед, и сел на него сложив руки на его спинке и опустив на них подбородок. Вид спящей жены чрезвычайно умиротворял его, и он понятия не имел, сколько времени потратил на любование ею. Спать все еще хотелось, но он продолжал наблюдать за тем, как мерно вздымалась ее грудь и подрагивали во сне ресницы. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Никогда не думал, что можно </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>настолько </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>соскучиться по кому-то меньше, чем за неделю</span>
  </em>
  <span>, - подумал он, - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Раньше мы разлучались и на более длительные сроки, но сейчас все как-то иначе</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. Он вытянул руку, легонько поправив прядь светлых волос, все же не выдерживая и гладя Темари по щеке. Ему никогда не надоест касаться ее. Теплая щека под его пальцами казалась бесконечно нежной и мягкой.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Из окон потихоньку начинал сочиться утренний свет, было 5 часов. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Что-то я засиделся</span>
  </em>
  <span>, - вздохнул советник, оставляя спящую жену. и отправляясь на кухню, - </span>
  <em>
    <span>придется варить кофе</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Он достал красновато блеснувшую в раннем утреннем свете медную турку и насыпал в нее кофе. Темари привезла ее когда-то из Суны, и он, до этого пивший кофе лишь для того, чтобы быть бодрым без использования пилюль. полюбил этот напиток. В этой крохотной, по сравнению со всеми, что он видел, турке, кофе получался невероятно вкусным.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Мысли о работе, семье, проблемах с Наруто и Гаарой, заполонившие голову сонного советника, были безжалостно разогнаны прикосновениями женских рук к его плечам, а, затем, и груди. Темари все же проснулась от запаха кофе, и теперь стояла за спиной мужа, обнимая его. Шикамару, не заметивший ее из-за мыслей и сонливости, вздрогнул. Уперев подбородок ему в плечо, она сонно, но с интересом наблюдала за процессом, пока ее руки ласково поглаживали его то тут, то там.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Совсем не спал? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мм, нет, не вышло как-то, — вышел из оцепенения Шикамару,  — Прости, что разбудил. Тебе сварить?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Давай, но может чуть позже? Ты ведь соскучился, раз торчал полночи на том стуле, я не права?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Темари хитро улыбнулась, ловко задирая майку мужа, проводя необычно широкой для девушки ладонью по его животу и груди. Тот снова вздрогнул, чуть не пролив на себя кофе:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Блин, ты чего творишь? — зашипел он, мягко отталкивая жену, что, впрочем, было сделано лишь для проформы, да для сокрытия смущения, — Доиграешься, и я кофе пролью, ну!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ну и стой тогда смирно, не дергайся — ласково протянула Темари, опустив одну лапку ему на пах, — Я вот соскучилась, и даже сейчас говорю тебе об этом, а твое молчание на эту тему как-то расстраивает, ты в курсе?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В курсе… — рвано вдохнул советник, сглатывая и аккуратно ставя турку на стол. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сердце его застучало быстрее, что не осталось незамеченным хозяйкой положения. Умиленно улыбнувшись честности его тела, она поцеловала его в шею, дразнясь, и отпустила. Со вздохом облегчения и разочарования Шикамару обернулся, и Темари задорно чмокнула его в губы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не признаешься — не продолжу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он улыбнулся, боднув ее лоб своим.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Даже и без этого сказал бы. Я правда скучал, — он погладил ее по щеке, все еще немного смущенно, но уже более спокойно целуя ее в кончик носа, —  Добро пожаловать домой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Темари улыбнулась еще чуть шире, тихо рассмеявшись и хватая его за руку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну вот так бы сразу, дурень. Пойдем. У нас ведь еще есть время, пока ты не ушел, верно?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>